Only One Bed
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After a long and exhausting battle, Allen and Lenalee try to get some rest at a hotel. Just one little problem; their room only has one bed! What will they do? Will someone be sleeping on the floor? Or will they decide to do something else? FLUFF!


**Yaaaay! More AllenxLenalee!! Sorry my internet hasn't been working for over a month now, but I have manage to post this while at teh library!! HA! The wait is over! Sorry for the wait but thank you for your pateince. There may be errors since I'm at the library and don't have the actual document with me but please bear with me plzkaythnx.**

**Again, FLUFF WARNING!!!A LOT!! (possible OOC-ness? sorry) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man (Btw I see it happens to a lot of people where it only shows up as '-Man' because you have to put a space between the 'D.(space)Gray'. It did that to me too and it was really annoying but I figured it out! Maybe that helped somebody out a bit??) XD**

* * *

Only One Bed

"Damn it!" Allen Walker cursed as he leapt back into the air to avoid a blow produced by his Akuma opponent.

Lenalee Lee took this chance with the creature distracted to seemingly materialize out of nowhere and land a hard blow on it from behind.

However, this Akuma, like many others, had some sort of special power, in this case over water. In forming a whip out of the liquid element, it struck her down into the dust.

"Lenalee!" Allen cried, desperately trying to fight off his opponent and assist his friend at the same time.

The battle had been going on a good 20 minutes or so, and the Exorcists were beginning to tire.

The silver-haired boy, distracted by his fallen comrade, reacted too late as the whip hit him as well and sent him flying back several yards. He groaned as blood trickled from his forehead, his body already covered in wounds. He pushed himself upwards, feeling as though he was being sapped of his strength. This Akuma was a Level 3, and neither Exorcist was in shape enough to fight it.

But when Allen saw Lenalee staggering to her feet again, that unwavering perseverance and determination shining in her violet eyes, it somehow poured those emotions into him. He finally managed to force himself to stand, blinking the blood away from his eyes.

Then, he heard Lenalee cry out. He whipped his head up to see that she had been trapped in a large bubble of water manipulated by their adversary. He watched as the air left her body in the form of small, white bubbles as she struggled to break free.

Taking his chance, and being overwhelmed with anger and the urge to protect his friend, Allen shot the Level 3 with the cannon on his left arm. Lenalee was released as the creature fell to the ground, writhing. "Lenalee!" He called out to her, racing forward at top speed. The girl coughed, expelling the water from her lungs as she panted for breath. She was about to reply when her keen eyes caught sight of a small stream of water that was creeping up behind her friend.

"Allen-kun, look out!" With all the strength she could muster, she shoved him out of the way and the water engulfed her instead. The blood from her wounds seeped into the water, staining it scarlet.

Enraged, Allen gritted his teeth and whisked around to face the Akuma.

But he should have known that Lenalee was no fool. She smirked, her plan falling into place like a perfectly fitted puzzle piece. Her Innocence already being activated, she used her special technique. Her body flew forward, faster than Allen had ever seen her go, so fast that she broke out of the water prison and landed a blow on the creature so hard and powerful that it exploded before their eyes. Allen blinked in astonishment as his Innocence deactivated and returned to taking the form of his arm. Lenalee collapsed onto the ground, gasping.

"Lenalee!" He called out again, racing over to her.

"I…I'm fine…" She wheezed.

"That was amazing! How did you go so fast?" He asked, impressed.

"My Sound Shackles…they let me…travel at the speed of sound through the air…but it's a good thing…that sound travels faster in water…" She gave a small smirk of satisfaction before losing consciousness and falling forward into Allen's arms.

He was baffled at her intelligence, thinking how he would probably never be able to think so logically in the heat of battle.

Carefully, he lifted her bridal style and limped off to find an infirmary.

* * *

"This looks like a nice place."

Allen motioned to a fairly-sized building that looked clean and welcoming. Small patches of snow covered the window sills but nonetheless, it looked warm and inviting compared to the air outside.

Once being released from the hospital together, the Exorcists were in need of a hotel to stay at for the night, since they had been healing for an entire day.

"I agree." Lenalee smiled, her breath visible.

They walked the front steps together, yet Allen noticed that she still had a bit of a limp and offered her his hand. She quietly accepted and thanked him with her eyes and he helped her up.

After checking in, they were escorted to their room by a kind, elderly woman who apologized that there was only one free room before she set left them. Allen proceeded to open the door and the two friends blinked at what they saw inside.

All it was was a carpeted floor and a small, wooden table seated next to a single bed with one large pillow squished against the wall.

There was a moment of silence before Lenalee spoke up in a small voice.

"T…There's only one bed…"

"T-That's fine," the boy scratched his head in embarrassment. "I don't mind the floor." But before Lenalee could protest, he went on. "I'm just glad it's warm!" He sighed with relief as he felt the heater for the first time. He dropped his suitcase onto the floor and Lenalee did the same as she closed the door behind her. "Aren't you going to eat dinner, Lenalee?" Allen asked.

He received a shocked stare as his answer.

"_I _should be asking _you_ that!" She exclaimed.

"Nah. I'm not that hungry."

Lenalee felt as though she would faint in hearing those words coming out of his mouth.

"Are you sick??" She cried, flustered.

"Calm down, Lenalee." He laughed. "Remember the restaurant we went to this morning?"

Lenalee blinked. "Oh, that's right. The one where you asked for so much food that they had to kick us out so they could feed other people until more shipments came in?"

"They didn't necessarily 'kick us out', more like…angrily asked us to leave?" The boy attempted.

Lenalee let out a long sigh. "Alright, if you're _really _okay…" She glanced out the window. It was already dark out and there was a light flurry falling as though the clouds had burst. Fatigue suddenly overcame the female Exorcist as she almost lost her balance and fell, had Allen not been there to support her.

"Come on, we should get some sleep." He slowly helped her sit down on the bed. Their uniforms had been washed at the hospital earlier and given the fact that they were stuck in a room with a person of the opposite sex, neither bothered changing clothes into their sleeping attire.

"But Allen-!" The girl protested.

"No. You're sleeping on the bed." He told her firmly. "You can barely stand." Lenalee's expression almost resembled that of a loyal dog that had just been kicked by its master. "Alright." Allen sighed, forming a plot in his mind. "Rock, paper, scissors. If I win, you sleep on the bed and vice versa." Lenalee nodded vigorously, wanting to try any method to be able to achieve her selfless act. "Rock, paper, scissors…" Allen watched her hand closely each time. When he saw her fingers tightly clasped together, he knew she was going with 'rock'. "Shoot!" But before either could notice what their hands had formed, Allen whipped his head around towards the window. "What was that?" As Lenalee looked up in surprise, he took his chance to switch his hand from scissors to paper.

He was a _pro_ at cheating.

"What?" Lenalee asked, a bit startled.

"Oh, never mind I must be hearing things…" Then he grinned like the clown he was when she turned her attention back to the game she had just lost. He placed his hand on top of hers. "Looks like I win!"

"No fair! Best two out of three?" She begged, feeling horrible at the thought of sleeping on a warm bed while her best friend took to the itchy carpet.

"Nope. I won, so you get the bed."

"Allen-ku-"

"Nope!" He cut her off, gently pushing her down onto the bed. Then he turned off the small light on the table, lay down on the floor, his back facing her, and said no more.

"Allen-kun!" She whined. "You know I won't be able to sleep knowing that you're like that!" She glanced out the window to see the snow still falling, then looked back at her friend.

Then, she decided on something else. She stripped the bed of its single blanket, which was thick and warm, and threw it on top of him. "Then you take _this_." She ordered.

"Ack!" Allen cried in surprise when the blanket fell on top of him. "Lenalee!" He protested, sitting up. She turned her back on him.

"I'm fine! I have my uniform and my dress." She pointed out.

"And I have my jacket!" Allen flashed back. "So you keep the blanket."

"No, I have the whole bed!" She objected stubbornly.

Allen stood up and carried the blanket back. At the same time, Lenalee stood up and pushed him onto the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor." She told him.

"No!" But she lay down where he previously was and now she turned her back on him. Yet she felt his eyes boring into her and shivered, half from that and half from the cold. He obviously saw this.

"Lenalee, you're shivering!" He complained out of the caring emotion that made him so sweet.

"No, I told you I have my dress, I'm _fine_. Just go to sleep Allen-kun." She brushed his comment off.

There was silence for a moment and she closed her eyes, willing sleep to come aside from the piercing cold that shook her body to the core.

"Alright, come up here." Allen demanded.

"No, I'll be fine here." But before she could even realize what was happening, Lenalee's eyes flew open as she felt herself being lifted off the floor. She was so flustered that she could not speak as Allen carried her over to the bed. He laid her down, but before he could leave she sat up and grasped his hand. He turned back to look down at her, silver locking with violet. Determination to let the other sleep comfortably sparked equally bright in both gazes before the girl spoke.

"Either we both sleep on the bed, or we're both sleeping on the floor." She reasoned.

Allen sighed, understanding her desire completely but still doubtful. "It's too small." He shook his head. "There's only one pillow and it would be uncomfort-"

"I don't care." She stated. "Lay down."

Allen blinked, unsure, but that same unwavering determination found its way back into her gaze and made him succumb yet again. "Fine." He gave in. "But if it's-"

"Allen-kun, shut up and go to sleep." She growled, frustrated with him. After a moment of silence, the boy obeyed.

Content now, Lenalee smiled and lay down next to him, turning onto her side so that she faced the wall. Allen scooted as far away from her as possible to give her her space, putting his head on the very edge of the big pillow. He almost fell off by accident and had to scramble back up.

He loosened his grip on the blankets to let her take them, but she silently refused, trying to push them back over to him. They each knew the other was cold and uncomfortable, but in all honesty, both wanted to huddle up with the other. But embarrassment and unknown feelings of love kept them apart.

Allen kept his eyes open as he watched the snow outside the window. The only thing that broke the silence was Lenalee's breathing. Yet her breath seemed to be shivering and faltering with each passing second. Finally, the young Exorcist could no longer listen. He flipped over so fast that he earned a gasp from her and they lay on their sides facing each other. She blinked in confusion as his hands found hers.

"Lenalee, you're _freezing_!" He cried.

"N-N-No! I-I just have low circulation!" She defended.

"No you don't!" He snapped, remembering all the times her warm touch had been so reassuring to him.

Now, as a boy, Allen had learned everything there was to know about how to treat a girl properly, but this time he could care less about giving her space on this cramped little bed. He moved closer to her and threw more of the blanket onto her shoulders. She squirmed away from him but found herself at a disadvantage with her back pressed against the wall.

"Allen-kun…" She protested weakly, starting to feel dizzy from lack of sleep. But she had to admit, having Allen worry about her and trying to comfort her made her feel…flattered? She knew she had feelings for him, and she was desperately trying to contain them now.

Finally satisfied that she had the majority of the blanket, Allen flipped back over without a word, he too being secretly flustered with his emotions. Lenalee let out the breath she had not realized she had been holding and she too flipped back over. However, in forgetting her position on the bed, she failed to realize just how close to the wall she was. She bashed her head against the wall so hard she almost lost consciousness. "_OW!_" She yelped.

Allen sat up immediately, flicking on the small lamp.

"Lenalee? Was that _you_?" He asked in disbelief as he turned around to face her. "What did you-" he cut off at once when he saw her curled up into a ball with her head in her hands. He leaned over her and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other lightly on top of her head. She hissed out a harsh, painful breath through her teeth and Allen almost pulled away. But instead he stroked her long hair soothingly, and she moaned from hurt. His touch seemed to take the pain away bit by bit and eventually it was nothing more than the dull throbbing of her heartbeat.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" He asked softly, continuing his strokes through her tresses. Her shoulders relaxed and her eyes blinked open slightly, having been squeezed tightly shut prior.

"Yeah…I'll have a headache tomorrow but I'm okay now." She mumbled attempting to sit up.

"No, don't move, just lay still." Allen instructed, gently pushing her back down again.

Allen considered returning to the floor to give her more space, but knew that her stubborn spirit and her overwhelming care for others would never allow it. He did not want to leave her either, especially now with her injuring herself unnecessarily yet unintentionally. Besides, there was a part of him that really enjoyed this, and he scolded himself silently for letting his emotions take over; but he really liked Lenalee.

Eventually Allen realized that he was still unconsciously stroking her hair and blushed as he noticed Lenalee gazing up at him with a spark of amusement in her eyes. "Ah! S-Sorry." He apologized removing his hands.

"No, I…I think it felt kinda…nice…" She turned her head away as a blush crept across her cheeks. Allen blinked, but then smiled and continued his soothing motions, running his fingers though her hair, over her shoulders and all the way down to her waist. He felt her relax again as she let out a tired sigh and he smiled fondly at her as her eyes closed.

Allen never would have known that this was the same girl who had been fighting like Hell for his sake just yesterday. And he especially did not expect that she would show such a vulnerable side of herself to anyone. But he realized that this must mean that she trusted him with all of her heart, and he would never take that for granted no matter what.

He looked back out the window again at the falling snow and only just began to think how warm and content he felt right now. _I'm just glad Tim isn't here_. He shuddered at the thought of Komui harassing him to no end if he ever found out what was happening between his beloved little sister and the cursed boy.

Turning his attention back to Lenalee, he saw that she was still, aside from the slight rise and fall of her chest. Assuming she was asleep, Allen pulled his hands away, turned off the light and lay down beside her. Finding that he was for some reason, not too tired anymore, Allen fancied himself with watching her sleep. He told himself what a perverted jerk he was many times in his mind, but she was just _so_ cute…

She was the quite irresistible when she slept, the way her body curled, and how she breathed so softly, her long hair pooling out around her like dark emerald waterfalls.

Allen was just closing his eyes when he heard her mumble something inaudible, if it was even a sentence at all. He looked up as she pushed herself up and turned over onto her other side, now facing him. Allen let his eyes close on her beautiful face.

Everything was so quiet and peaceful now; he wondered why they did not just sleep like this from the start. The silence was so comfortable…

Suddenly, he heard some sort of noise, for real this time, like a scratching against the windows. It sounded so loud in the silence and took him so much by surprise that his eyes opened so fast he could hardly even tell. Apparently, Lenalee had heard it too, for her wide, startled eyes met with his. They both let out short screams that would have lasted longer had Allen not fallen right off the bed and Lenalee throw herself back against the wall again. They both moaned in pain simultaneously.

"Are you okay, Allen-kun?" She asked through gritted teeth.

He forced himself up off the floor with a groan and managed a reply. "Yes. What about you?"

"For the most part…"

Allen slowly rose to his feet only to crawl back into the bed with her where she collapsed onto her half of the pillow beside him. "What _was _that?" She wheezed.

"Tree branches." He admitted, a bit annoyed.

"Loudest tree branches _I've _ever heard…" She murmured.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked. "You don't have a concussion yet?"

"Third time's the charm. Don't jinx me."

"Sorry." He laughed. There was another moment of silence before Lenalee could no longer hear her heart pounding in her head. She let out another long sigh.

"Let's try this again." She suggested. "Come here, move closer to the middle." She instructed.

"You too." He added, shifting his position closer to her. "You'll suffocate if you get pressed against the wall."

"Or I'll hit my head again."

"That too."

The two tired Exorcist huddled closer together, clutching the blanket. Lenalee shivered for a full minute before she finally lay still, expelling all the cold from her body until there was nothing but warmth. Her hands uncurled limply in front of her and Allen reached out to cover them with his own. A smile played across both their lips.

Lenalee finally rested her head in a comfortable position on the pillow. Then, in a bold move, Allen moved forward and touched his forehead to hers, squeezing her hands tighter. She responded by pressing her forehead back against him the slightest bit and nestling closer.

Neither person had ever felt so warm and comfortable.

Allen took in her lovely scent, which was that of some enticing herb he could not quite place. He listened as her deep, slow breathing, lulled him to sleep, making his own breaths match hers.

"Good night, Allen-kun…" She whispered softly.

"Good night, Lenalee." He replied quietly.

Then, the two Exorcists drifted off into sleep together, each knowing that if they were ever in the same situation again that they would both sleep much sounder if there was Only One Bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well?? Was that enough fluff for you? While I was writing this, I had no intentions whatsoever of writing a sequel but then I thought I'd write one for Lenalee's headache... :3 So I wrote one the next day! Its called Headache (wow, creative much?) and it will be up shorty depending on how much you guys liked this one!! (and depending on my internet issues. sorry ^^;;)**

**I also know there were some errors I didn't catch but if you did then let me know! Thanks!**

**  
****Please review!!**


End file.
